Some conventional occupant transport vehicles include vehicle seat mounting tracks for mounting occupant seats thereto. Some occupant transport vehicle configurations, for example, may include a pair of spaced-apart, elongated vehicle seat mounting tracks mounted in or to the floor of the occupant transport vehicle with the longitudinal axis of each track extending parallel to the direction of travel of the vehicle. Other example configurations may include a single such vehicle seat mounting track mounted in or to the floor of the occupant transport vehicle as just described, and another elongated vehicle seat track mounted to a side wall of the vehicle with the longitudinal axis thereof extending parallel to the direction of travel. In either configuration, one or more single and/or multiple-occupant seats may be mounted to and between each of the two vehicle seat mounting tracks.
In some such occupant transport vehicles, one or more seats may be temporarily removed to accommodate a wheelchair and occupant thereof. In conventional vehicles, two additional spaced-apart, elongated mounting tracks are typically mounted in or to the floor of the vehicle between the two vehicle seat mounting tracks described above, with the longitudinal axis of each additional mounting track extending parallel to the direction of travel of the vehicle. In such embodiments, two conventional wheelchair securement devices are typically secured between the rear of the wheelchair and two of the three or more floor-mounted tracks, and two conventional wheelchair securement devices are likewise typically secured between the front of the wheelchair and two of the three or more floor-mounted tracks. In such occupant transport vehicles, it would be desirable to eliminate the need for such additional mounting tracks while maintaining the ability to accommodate securement of one or more wheelchairs therein.